galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Kresslasshik
The closest thing the Thri-Kreen have ever possessed to a capital- or indeed, a permanent settlement of any sort- Kesslasshik serves the various Thri-Kreen tribes in three distinct fashions. First and foremost it acts as a trading post; its strategic location situated only fifty miles south of the Intercontinental 287 roadway making it easily accessed by travelers coming from Paradise City, the Glowton Republic, or any towns which happen to spring up within a few hundred miles to the north. Second, the location is considered sacred grounds by the Thri-Kreen, Kresslasshik being built into the side of a small plateau where- according to their shamans- speakers from each tribe gathered and agreed to make peace with each other and the Federation almost a thousand years ago; an event which not only introduced them to modern civilization, but new gods to replace their own who had been consumed by the Elder Corruptions in times long since forgotten. Finally, Kresslasshik's permanency provides the perfect place for those Thri-Kreen who have succumbed to old age and disability rather than dying in battle or from exposure. These elderly and crippled Thri-Kreen quickly learn to employ themselves as traders rather than hunters or warriors, and distribute goods gathered from the outside world between tribes as they are able to. Architecturally speaking, Kresslasshik is only something that one can consider a marvel if one understands the history of the Thri-Kreen race. A simple but deep network of carefully dug tunnels and mines with little in the way of adornments provide shelter from storms and invasion, while small houses made of wire-mesh reinforced plaster and given a protective coating of adobe sit in rows across some dozen stair-like tiers. The eldest tend to live on the uppermost levels, about halfway up the plateau, while the youngest live below them. These houses tend towards being spartan in design and accoutrement, aside from simple paintings to denote the tribe from which residents hail, and the occasional mural made by the rare Thri-Kreen artist to honor famous warriors, leaders, and battles. It has been noted that in recent centuries, murals depicting humanoids working alongside Thri-Kreen have become increasingly rare, a sign that the Thri-Kreen have become wary and sometimes even outright hostile towards outsiders, no doubt as a result of the many tribes who were victimized during the Armageddon Wars. Trust is as such difficult to build, but can cross generations when finally earned. Being a fairly simple people, the Thri-Kreen do not often trade for articles that have no immediate use. Money, bullion, and precious stones are rarely considered acceptable trade goods unless they can be proven to have an immediate and valuable use- some however are well aware of what value these baubles hold outside of their own societies, and occasionally will hoard such things for trading with outsiders. But overall foodstuffs, weapons, vehicles, tools, and livestock are more likely to draw a potential Thri-Kreen buyer's attention and interest, especially during lean months or if trouble looms on the horizon for the tribes. It is known that the Thri-Kreen are very fond of firearms, solar-powered cars and trucks, and wind-powered engines that can provide electric power. The value of such items cannot be understated in a culture which has yet to progress beyond the Bronze Age. Naruvan Wastes Back to Main Page